<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Naked Challenge by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592981">The Naked Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle'>Oddly_terrifying_squiggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Office Rumours (A Lams Modern AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fade to Black, Fluff, John Laurens is a little shit, M/M, Masturbation technically, Quarantine, The Author Regrets Nothing, The idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, They love each other so much, Video Chats, Video Meeting, Working from Home, can be read as a standalone, naked challenge, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's had to work from home during the coronavirus quarantine. He'd had to communicate with Washington and some of his other coworkers through a video chat every other week, and today was one of those days. John apparently deemed this the best time to do the naked challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Office Rumours (A Lams Modern AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Naked Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and since y'all seemed to enjoy the first fic so much I decided to write it quickly! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Coronavirus had gotten to be a pretty big deal in the country and everyone with a non essential job had been thrown into quarantine. Thankfully, Alexander could work from home and Washington was still paying his staff a full wage. He was a good boss. John and Alex didn’t really mind staying home for a few months, they liked spending the day together and working in the same room, even though they did miss their friends. Hamilton would be typing away on the couch and he could just look over and watch Laurens paint next to the window, and it was pretty nice. Obviously though, they understood that the situation was extremely serious and devastating because a lot of people were sick and dying, a lot of people were being stupidly racist, and a lot of people were being ignorant about health precautions. This did prompt a lot raving about how idiotic people could be from both John and Alexander. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Washington had resorted to doing online video meetings with some of the higher up staff to figure out some minor things every other week during the quarantine. Even though Hamilton’s financial plan had finally been approved (fuck you, Jeffershit), finalizations were put on pause until all this blows over. The meetings were mostly about budgets, some new little policies that needed to be put to action, and plans on how to move forward with working from home. It was nothing really major, but they were supposed to attend and pay attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To absolutely no one’s surprise, video chats didn’t stop Hamilton and Jefferson from breaking out into full arguments about any little thing. But that was expected. And hey, Thomas had really reeled it in after those embarrassing photos had been leaked to the press by whatever mysterious party. It was also a lot harder for him to pull anything to toy with Alexander and make him angry on purpose since Washington was supervising them at all times, so that was a plus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander had gotten presentable for the meeting and set up in the living room so he would be showing the wall opposite to any entrances, on the coffee table with all the office supplies he needed. He notified John about the video chat and told him to not be too loud or pass behind him if he didn’t want to be seen. Then, it came time to get online.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d talked about a few things with some short lived bickering here and there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, next topic at hand.” Washington muttered, looking at a paper he had on his desk before turning back to his laptop, “We don’t know just how long this whole pandemic is gonna last, we need to have a game plan just in case this lasts longer than expected and we start running out of funds to pay everyone. Ideas?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamilton opened his mouth to talk, but Jefferson’s obnoxious voice came through the laptop before he could say anything. That was one of the downsides of these video chats, he’d get interrupted very frequently and it was slowly eating at him. “Well, if it does come to that, I say we just lay off some of the lower staff so we can keep paying the most important people.” He stated simply with a wave of his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander scoffed at the utter stupidity of that. “Simply put, that’ll bite us in the ass.” He shot back, then turning his attention to his boss, “Sir, everyone is crucial for this kind of job. This requires highly qualified people and we can’t afford to lose such a big portion of employees, it would be impossible to get anything done efficiently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can always hire new people, I don’t see the problem here.” Jefferson argued, then pointedly looked at his screen, tone snarky, “Frankly, I’d say it’s time for some employee turnover.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Oh good God, he was going to punch that man right in the nose one day. It would be so satisfying to hear that crunch. He shook himself out of his thoughts before he got too distracted, “Mr.Jefferson, our jobs have specific requirements that can only be filled with certain skilled people. We have these people, and we can’t spare them. The only reason Washington hires every intern that comes to us is because they are so far and few. Do you </span> <em><span class="s2">really</span></em> <span class="s1">think that all these people will come crawling back after we fire them? No, because these talented people will have no issue finding new employment.” He spoke clearly to make sure that this absolute moron would understand, “But I’m not surprised you thought of that, you never rubbed me as one to pay proper wages.” The smile that came with that comment might have been a little passive aggressive.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well, what do </span> <em><span class="s2">you</span></em> <span class="s1"> suppose we do, Hamilton?” Jeffershit asked, audibly frustrated.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s necessary, I say we pay the staff a reduced wage.” Alexander gestured with his hands as he talked, elbows resting on the coffee table. “That way, it’s less likely for our efficiency to take a hit as an outcome of,” Alex heard soft footsteps coming towards the living room and he briefly looked up to see his husband leaning on the doorframe before focusing back on the screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as his mind processed what he saw, though, his eyes widened a little and snapped back up in a double take. Because there John stood, ass naked and holding his phone up, probably recording him, smirking from ear to ear like the damn bastard he was. What really got his attention was when he noticed how Laurens was very much hard and standing at attention. The room was starting to feel a little warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of, uh...” Alex tried to keep his composure, remembering that he was in the middle of an important conversation. He cleared his throat, hitting his palm with his fist and hiding behind his hands a little so his coworkers wouldn’t see his reddening face, “of u-understaffing.” He finally concluded his sentence, cringing at his stammering and having forgotten what the hell else he was going to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He received a few odd looks from the people on the call, because Alexander Hamilton did not ever lose his train of thought, but thankfully Washington started talking again, “Alright...” He said, a little suspicious, “I’d have to agree with Hamilton here, he brings up a good point. If it gets more severe, though, we’ll start laying off staff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamilton saw Jefferson roll his eyes, but it didn’t really graze him right then. He heard some quiet, delighted giggles from John that made his heart flutter in his chest. His eyes were flicking back and forth from his screen to his gorgeous husband, his brain battling between the responsibility of his job and the carrot that John was dangling right in front of his face. Alexander looked to the side for a moment, pursing his lips to try and suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. He shook his head at him slightly, mouthing something along the lines of “Oh, you little...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went without saying that the quarantine came with an abundance of free time for both of them. John had been spending a lot of this free time on the internet and doing social media challenges. He guessed this must have been one of those. It was pretty entertaining to watch, but he really wished that he weren’t doing it at that moment. Hamilton was supposed to be a professional, and John was making him itch with the need to run over and start kissing at every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. Yeah, he’d seen his husband naked very often, but he was just so beautiful that it never did get old. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander found his gaze travelling up and down the other’s body, connecting all those freckle constellations he loved oh so much and lingering at a few places. Laurens apparently noticed this and decided to take advantage of his attention, biting his lip and striking a few poses for him, the pink tint on his cheeks getting that much more noticeable. God, he was just so gorgeous. He married that man. Hamilton’s breath got caught in his throat and he straightened up, desperately clinging to his composure so he wouldn’t look like a crazy in front of all his colleagues. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hamilton.” Washington said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This startled Alexander, as he just realized he was paying absolutely no attention and he was hoping he didn’t miss anything important. “Yes sir!” He blurted out a little too loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got a few more questioning looks, but it really didn’t bother him much at that moment. “Okay...” his boss noted, “Write this down, would you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.” He said before reaching for a pen and piece of paper. His hand worked with his usual vigour, scrawling down everything as Washington talked. Alexander made a point to not look up from his paper so he could focus, and let Laurens’ amused snickers slide for now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brain then stuttered when he processed the tiny little beautiful moan that came from John, loud enough for Alex to hear it but not loud enough to be noticed by his coworkers. Hamilton almost froze, but he blinked and gathered up all his willpower to focus and keep writing. When he looked up, he tried to give Laurens a look, to be threatening, but he only reddened again at what he saw. John had turned his phone off and was now holding it in his right hand, his other hand occupied with slowly stroking himself from base to tip. Alex’s tongue darted out involuntarily to wet his lips. He looked absolutely delectable. Hamilton could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he knew he was sweating a little, praying to whatever god was watching over him that he wasn’t being too obvious because he was, in fact, getting worked up, himself. John did things to him. Alexander’s reaction only seemed to encourage him. His husband was staring him right in the eyes, pulling out every little trick he knew drove him crazy, shit eating grin on his face while he was still biting that goddamn lip. The bastard was clearly enjoying himself. Alexander was gripping his seat in order to restrain himself from climbing over the coffee table and tackling John to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite all odds, Alexander was able to write down whatever it was Washington had asked him to write down. He took a moment to drag his hand down his face, covering his mouth as he chuckled silently and rolled his eyes at John. He reached for a new piece of paper and a sharpie and scrawled down a quick message for his beloved before holding it up for him behind the computer. The note simply read <em>‘</em></span>
  <em><span class="s2">You are in </span> <span class="u"><span class="s3">so</span></span> <span class="s2"> much trouble when I’m done here!</span></em>
  <span class="s1">’ John stepped a little closer to read it, face lighting up like a malicious Christmas tree as soon as he did. He let out a few more quiet delighted giggles before shooting Alexander a wink and finally showing him some mercy, walking off to let him work in peace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What an absolute asshole. An asshole that held his entire heart in a very tight hold, but still an asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, however much John had worked him up, it was quickly thrown out the window by the utter idiocy that was Thomas Jefferson. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After what was probably the most agonizing hour and a half in Alexander’s entire goddamn life, the video meeting finally, </span><em><span class="s2">finally</span></em> <span class="s1"> ended. He hung up, closed his laptop, took a deep breath, then promptly proceeded to jump up and basically sprint upstairs. He came to a halt when be reached the bedroom door, smiling like an idiot. There was his husband, lying on the bed on his stomach while reading a book that was resting on the pillows, idly kicking his feet in the air, still ass naked. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You absolute shit!” Alexander exclaimed as a loud announcement of his presence. John perked up and turned his head to look at him, a playful look in his eyes as he closed his book. Alex tugged his shirt off and threw it into some corner of the room before walking toward the bed. He grabbed John by the ankles and pulled him closer as he giggled, just until his feet were dangling off the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do you have any idea what kind of horrible torture you inflicted onto me?” Alexander joked, the smile clear in his fake angry tone, as he climbed up on the bed and pinned Laurens down under him. He interlaced the fingers of his right hand with John’s, settling in between his legs. “I can’t believe you could have been so </span> <em><span class="s2">cruel</span></em> <span class="s1"> to me, Jacky. Coming in and making me want to jump at you and then making me wait for </span> <em><span class="s2">an hour and a half</span></em><span class="s1">.” He playfully feigned hurt.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt like you were paying too much attention to your work.” John shot back with a shrug, as if his actions were justified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Alex scolded, even though it held no real bite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.” John breathed out, his smile softening into a more fond one, and it made Hamilton’s heart wrench in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander looked into those beautiful crystal blue eyes, feeling himself swoon just a little bit. He leaned in and joined their lips in a soft, loving kiss. But, of course, he wouldn’t let John get away with being so damn cute, so he moved his left hand up the other man’s side and proceeded to tickle him with no warning nor mercy. He had it coming. John gasped and started to laugh uncontrollably, wriggling under him and trying to get him off, but Alexander was persistent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alex!” John wheeze-pleaded, “Alex, stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamilton did the next logical thing, pressed his chest against John’s back, buried his face into the crook of his neck, and he blew a raspberry on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laurens yelped and laughed even louder with a high pitched “Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander slowly came to a stop, his fingers going from attacking his side to simply caressing it. He planted a few soft kisses up and down John’s neck, nipping and sucking a little roughly when he wanted to leave a few marks. Laurens let out a cute little content sigh and snuggled back against Alexander. His hand snaked around John’s torso and found his dick, to which John let out a long satisfied moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That what you wanted?” He teased, as if he didn’t already know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">John only hummed in confirmation. Then, he came out with an “I love you, dear boy.” His voice had no business being that soft and full of emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander’s smile widened. His heart was weak for this man. He was just so incredibly lucky. “I love you too, Jacky.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamilton decided that the rest of his work could wait until later, he had more pressing matters to attend to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos clear my skin and water my crops! If you wanna come yell at me on Tumblr, come find me @oddlyterrifyingsquiggle &lt;3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>